Talk:Yasuo/@comment-20434720-20140111224017
Sweeping Blade *RANGE: 475 *STATIC COOLDOWN: 0.5 / 0.4 / 0.3 / 0.2 / 0.1 You have to hit Yasuo with a shillshot. How do? Frankly I don't understand how anyone with skillshots is supposed to handle Yasuo. With one minion wave he can travel a total distance of 2850 units. And at level 1, with 6 minions, he can do it once every 1.6 seconds - get this - FOREVER (at rank 5 he can do it every 1 second). So if your skillshot is on a longer-than 1.6 second cooldown, or has a delay, you can't hit him with anything. And if you do, congratulations - a shield larger than mordekaiser's greets you, and he didn't even need to remember to trigger it, and it doesn't decay. In summary, anyone who can point and click at a minion every 1.6 seconds can play Yasuo mid and take no damage. High skill cap, mayyybe. But the skill floor is somewhere down in hell. Add on that he doesn't take mana, double crit chance, wall blocks all projectiles, his R can go off up to 3 seconds AFTER target has been knocked up, and the only way to be a bad Yasuo player is to take him top (huehuehue point and click damage!). It seems silly to me for Riot to say that their reason for loading his kit with SO MUCH is that "well, it takes a lot of skill to use!". Like most champions, it takes a lot of skill to use TO THE MAX. But to effectively utilize every part of the kit, you need to have as much skill as it takes to play Ryze and Katarina: the knowledge of how to press the buttons. While it's good that Yasuo can do a lot when played to the max, his skill floor is just too low right now for how loaded his kit is. My suggested changes would be with the idea of raising that floor. For one, change the E. It's one thing to be able to dash and dodge skillshots, like Lee Sin, but another entirely to be able to do it FOREVER. The cooldown, in my opinion, should scale from 2 seconds at level 1 to 1 second at rank 5. Furthermore, the percentage shield regenerated by dashing either should not exist or should be lowered. In a fight, his massive shield takes a mere 1 second of dashing to replenish when there are a couple points in wind wall. He already gets flow back from the base distance of Sweeping Blade, and it's already much faster than simply walking. Finally, the shield by no means needs to be that large. Increase its early game amount (up to about 100 at level 1), but make it scale less, up to approx. 500. Right now, Yasuo can dodge skillshots virtually permanently in lane, block one if he can't, and absorb anything else with his shield. His innate "you can't hurt me"-ness is ridiculous. Apologies for wall of text and rant-ishness, after copypasting the numbers from Yasuo's E it won't let me press enter. What's up with that? If you would like to reply with some solid numbers that will disprove my arguments, please do so. I understand that the matches I've played against Yasuo have been largely bad matchups, (Cassiopeia is in skillshot hell) but the fact that he can easily dodge/block/absorb every skillshot there is and then some bugs me.